(a) Field of the Invention
A gun flash hider fitted to the front end of a firearm or cannon, which is able to reduce sonic boom volume, amount of flame and recoil force produced when firing the firearm or cannon.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Currently, the flash hiders used in the most commonly seen firearms and cannons are of circular tube form, an internal penetrating space of which assumes a conical shape, and the tubular walls of the flash hider is provided with a plurality of strip exhaust passages. After firing the gun or cannon, the energy generated from the combustion explosion of the gunpowder is used to project a bullet. However, a large amount of gas is instantaneously released after combustion explosion of the gunpowder, and when the high-temperature high-pressure gas passes through the flash hider, then the conical shaped inner barrel and the strips of exhaust passages on the barrel walls are used to effect a one-time diffusion and discharge of the high-temperature high-pressure gas released after combustion explosion of the gunpowder to suppress the sonic boom volume and amount of flame produced when a flash hider is not installed. However, the sonic boom volume and amount of flame produced after installing such a flash hider of the prior art are still substantial, with the result that the location of the shooter firing the gun is easily exposed when firing in insufficient light or at night. Moreover, recoil force generated after firing the firearm or cannon differs according to the different types of ammunition and amount of gunpowder used. Hence, jerking of the firing plane of the firearm or cannon is affected, and stability and shooting accuracy is reduced when using the gun or cannon. Accordingly, there is a need for improvement in prior art.